


More Important Things To Do

by Salmon_Writes



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alex is kind of a brat, But only because Stephen spoils him, Dom Stanley, M/M, Modern AU, Poor Stephen can't get anything done, Sexting, Stephen has been gone too long and Alex wants attention, Sub Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Writes/pseuds/Salmon_Writes
Summary: Stephen Stanley has been on a business trip for too long, in Alexander's opinion.
Relationships: Dr Alexander McDonald/Dr Stephan S. Stanley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	More Important Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to inigosolo for beta reading!

“How long until your flight?”  
Alex’s message popped up on Stephen’s phone just in time to obscure the work email he was reading. Stephen scoffed and muttered something about that being the perfect example of how hard Alex was making it to focus on the “business” aspect of this business trip. To be fair, though, his medical conference had dragged on for nearly two weeks and his flight home was fast approaching. Stephen couldn’t blame Alex for being excited. He was too.  
Which was exactly the problem.  
Stephen typed out a reply as he entered his hotel room, where he had spent almost every minute that wasn’t spent in pointless meetings or mind-numbing lectures.  
“Less than 24 hours. You know that. I’m done for today, but I have to finish up a presentation for the closing meeting tomorrow, so I can’t talk tonight.”  
Almost immediately, the telltale bubbles appeared on his screen.  
“Sure you don’t have time for a call? I’ll make it worth your time ;)”  
Stephen groaned, closing his eyes to ward off the mental image of Alex in their bed, grinning at his phone, knowing exactly what he was doing to Stephen. Just as he set his things down and picked his phone back up, it rang. Alex’s goofy smile was shining at him from the screen. He answered it with a sigh.  
“Alex, I told you I don’t have time to talk. You better just be calling to say goodnight.”  
From the other end, Stephen heard a quiet laugh before Alex practically fucking purred, “Are you sure that’s all you want to hear me say, love?”  
Fuck.  
Stephen gritted his teeth and gripped his phone harder. “Alexander. I don’t have time for this. You’ve done this every night this week and I haven’t gotten a damn thing done. Either let me focus or hang up.”  
Alex hummed, and Stephen could practically feel his accent when he said “God. I haven’t heard you angry in so long. You could make me do anything with that voice. You know that, don’t you? Anything you want. I’d do it. Just tell me what to do. Tell me how you want me, Stephen.”  
Stephen Stanley considered himself a man of considerable self control. He could generally keep his temper in check; he rarely said what he was really thinking when his thoughts were less than polite, and he could usually, when strictly necessary, with only a small internal struggle, say no to Alexander. Despite this, he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say.  
So he hung up.  
“Shit. He’ll kill me for that,” Stephen muttered, reaching into his suitcase for something to sleep in and counting the seconds until his phone lit up with an angry text.  
Just as he was getting into bed, his phone lit up. On the screen was a picture of Alexander. He didn’t look angry.  
Stephen’s eyes widened as he processed what he was seeing. It was a picture Alex had sent before, one of Stephen’s favorites. In it, Alex was kneeling on the hardwood floor of their bedroom, looking up at the camera through fine, blonde lashes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons wide open. Beneath the shirt, he wore black briefs, thigh-high boots, and little else. His hands were cuffed in front of him.  
Stephen’s considerable self control had apparently fucked off for the night, leaving him with very limited options, none of which involved getting any work done. He sighed, dragging a hand over his face. By this point, that hand wasn’t cutting it as a substitute for Alex. Stephen gave up hope for work, sleep, and satisfaction, turned off the lamp, and settled into bed.  
He typed out a reply to Alex’s text, thankful that the sweatpants he had brought left plenty of extra room in the front.  
“For fuck’s sake, Alex. Do you know what you’re doing to me? I haven’t slept in days. What the hell’s gotten into you lately?”  
Alex’s reply took less than a minute.  
“Not you, obviously :(”  
Stephen rolled his eyes. Leave it to Alex to crack jokes at a time like this. Stephen struggled to keep up with Alex’s humor at the best of times, and he was in no mood to try, so he typed out the first thing that came to mind and hit send.  
“Shut up.”  
He could practically see the smirk on Alex’s face when he read the reply.  
“And how will you make me do that?”  
Stephen had a few ideas, despite the lack of blood flowing to his brain. Apparently it had more important places to be. He typed as quickly as he could with hands that would much rather be elsewhere.  
“Fine. Have it your way. You want to know what I’d do if I could get my hands on you? If I walked in the front door right now and saw you standing there with that damn smile? Do you want to know exactly how I’d pin you to the wall and have you until you screamed? How I’d make that pretty mouth beg for mercy? Do you, you shameless tart?”  
Imagining Alex’s reaction to his text had Stephen even hotter than that damn picture. Keeping his phone in one hand, he got the other one down the front of his pants to wrap around his cock. It was still a poor substitute for Alex’s clever mouth, but it would have to do. Just as his imagination took over, his phone lit up again.  
“God, yes, Stephen. Tell me. Tell me how you want me. Tell me what you’ll do to me if I don’t behave. Do you want me against the wall? Or on my knees? Do you want to look me in the eyes as I beg for you to fuck me?”  
Stephen’s skin was on fire. He could almost feel Alex’s wrists in his hand as he pinned the man against the wall, could almost feel the hot breath against his neck as he bit down on Alex’s collarbone. He squeezed his eyes closed, imagining Alex’s face as he begged and moaned for Stephen to fuck him harder. The grip on his cock tightened of its own accord, speeding up as he slammed the imaginary Alex into the wall again and again. Stephen was nearing the edge when he remembered Alex, the very real Alex, was waiting for a reply. He got himself under control long enough to think in complete sentences, and started to type.  
“I want you to look at me. I want your legs wrapped around me until I can’t possibly be deeper inside you. I want your nails digging into my back and your lips on my neck as you try not to scream. I want to hear you say my name. I want to fuck you until your legs shake and I can’t hold you up any longer, so I lay you out on the table and keep going until you’re right on the edge, just about to come.”  
Stephen typed slowly and shakily with his free hand, while the other one worked his cock faster and faster. With the last shreds of his self control, he forced himself to let go and wait for Alex’s reply. The seconds dragged out, and Stephen could feel himself growing more desperate, until his phone lit up again.  
“I forgot how good you are at this. I can almost feel you against me. I can feel your hands all over me. If you had me in front of you, laid out on the table, would you let me come, Stephen? Will you let me now?”  
So Alex was as invested in this as Stephen. A new wave of heat rolled over him at the thought. His cock pressed insistently at his pants, but he forced himself to type out a message before returning his attention to it.  
“No. I wouldn’t let you, and I won’t let you now. I would fuck you until I came, bent over on top of you on the table, with your legs still around me. I’d pull you against me and bite that spot on your neck. You know the one. Touch it now. Can you still feel my mouth against your skin? After all of that, I still wouldn’t let you come. I wouldn’t let you touch yourself, and I wouldn’t touch you either. Until I was completely finished with you. Then, and only then, I would drop to my knees in front of you. I would tell you to sit up so I could see your face. I would take you into my mouth, slowly, inch by inch, until you were desperate. Until you pulled at my hair and begged me to keep going. I would run my tongue from the base of your cock to the tip, and back down, until you were shaking even harder. Then, just as you started to think you couldn’t take any more, I would swallow around the head and get my hand around you, pulling and sucking harder than you’ve ever felt until you came so hard you couldn’t make a sound except my name. I would swallow every drop, not letting go until you were completely exhausted. Can you feel it, Alexander? Can you hear me telling you how good you are? How well you behaved for me? Imagine it, Alexander. Imagine my hands on you and my voice in your ear. Then you can come. Only then.”  
Stephen didn’t wait for a response. He had forced himself to focus on Alex, not touching his aching cock once while he typed. He was desperate. He was half dead with need and ready to be killed by it. Finally, he got his hand down the front of his pants again and worked himself harder than before, thinking only of Alex beneath him, writhing and moaning his name. He bit down on his other hand to stifle a moan and came harder than he ever had alone. He rode out the wave of pleasure until his whole body went slack, and lay there panting for a moment afterwards. He was too exhausted to shower, but he got up and changed into clean sweatpants while he waited for a reply from Alex. As Stephen got back into bed, his phone lit up again.  
“Told you I’d make it worth your time, love. You’d better make good on those promises when you get home.”  
Stephen couldn’t help but smile fondly.  
“You know I will. But you’ve kept me up long enough, and I have another meeting at eight. Good night, Alex.”  
“Good night, Stephen. I’ll see you tomorrow ;)”  
Stephen shook his head and settled down to go to sleep, wishing Alex was there to curl up on his chest like a spoiled cat. Just as he was beginning to drift off, though, Stephen had an idea and picked up his phone again.  
“And Alex?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Have the kitchen table cleared off when I get home.”  
Stephen slept better that night than he had in weeks.


End file.
